1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hair dryer used for drying hair and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a hair dryer comprising a hair dryer body and a stand, the hair dryer body being adjustable in height and foldable into the stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The hair dryer normally includes a blast part and a grip part, and a user grasps the grip part in one hand to use in most cases. Further, the construction wherein a holder part of the hair dryer can be provided upright on a flat stand is known (Japanese Patent Publication No. 3926/1980 and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 40213/1979) as a special type of hair dryer.
Such a conventional dryer is adjustable for direction and angle of an air blow-off port, and a user need not hold the hair dryer in his hand for styling the hair during use, thus keeping both hands free. However, since the hair dryer is not provided with a height adjusting motion, the user must keep his head low enough to be level with a blow-off port of the hair dryer, which is rather inconvenient needless to say. Further, since the hair dryer with a stand has no recess to receive and store a power cord, the power cord may hinder handling when the hair dryer is not used or is being carried by the operator and is something to interfere with the surface appearance of the hair dryer.
Further, the conventional type of hair dryer has a blast fan, a motor for driving the blast fan and a heater disposed respectively in that order from an intake port to a blow-off port side. Therefore, a fast blast cannot be heated uniformly, and an uneven temperature may result in the blast. Another problem is that a collecting nozzle which is a separate part must be mounted on the blow-off port whenever setting the hair.